Athame of Sairys
by Miss Cellanie
Summary: When the world began, there was dark and light... Now after millions of years, the dark is corrupting the world and is planning to end life itself. The light must gather and battle for earth... with the help of Isaura, child of the God of Death.
1. Wandering can take you places

Konnichiwa Minna-san! (Good Afternoon Everyone!) Watashi wa Viette Adele desu! (I am Viette Adele) Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!) O Genki desu ka? (How are you?) LoL! I'm getting so obsessed with my Nihongo for Jap class! ehehe! It's very fun! Watashi wa nihongo ga suki desu! (I like japanese!) I could go on and on but I won't! ^^ Anyhoo, this is a story that I thought up of and it sorta has the gundam pilots as characters in this story along with other anime characters and a bunch of original characters thought up by yours truly! ^^;; Sairys is an actual name from the elemental dragon of air. There will be a lot of those names but there will be some names made up so please don't criticize me for them! This story does have gundam-like MS in it but they're... different in many ways. There's magic in this story along with other things that are just plain.. weird... LOL jk jk, Hopefully I won't go psycho and write something that does not make sense to everyone except me... Wow, I wrote a lot!!! I will continue with the story and please review to see if I should continue! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san and Ja Ne!

Things to know:

"speaking"

~thoughts or chatting~

*place of scene or sound effects*

^My notes^

emphasis on word

__

dream sequence or talking telepathically

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Isaura, Paralda, and Sairys.

****

Ch.1 - Wandering can take you places..

Athame of Sairys

Isaura slowly walked down the hallway in the large, mysterious house. As she saw the beautiful paintings and tapestries, she wondered how she moved to such a nice place when her mom was a housewife and her dad's only job was occasionally scavenging for useful things. Plus the fact that they were only about 17 years older than her didn't really help.

She finally reached the place, a pale yellow door with a sky blue name plate brightly stating "ISAURA'S ROOM" centered on it. She opened the door with a sigh as the scent of tangy citrus and wildflowers wafted towards her. Stained ash wood was what made her desk, bed-frame, and dresser, and engravings of small clouds and curly symbols decorated them. 

Isaura grinned as she leaped forward and jumped onto her pale yellow and sky blue bed. As you could tell, her room was mostly pale yellows and sky blues. It was a room that showed her childlike innocence, even though she was 17 going onto 18 in a couple weeks. She rolled over and stared at her ceiling that was dotted with gold-in-the-dark stars that were barely visible in the light.

Her parents weren't home and she was by herself. Isaura sighed again as she changed into her favorite shimmery yellow tank top and a white skort. After combing her short hair, she decided to wander around again and walked out into the hallway.

She traveled southward, that was something she knew by the position of the rays of light that glowed through the stained windows. It was completely empty of other human beings, something that would disturb her to no ends. She shivered slightly as a draft of wind came from the open windows and she leaned against an empty wall.

*beep*

Isaura couldn't even gasp as the wall gave away behind her and she fell backward.

"Ouch" she said as she got up slowly. As she went to leave, a humming noise stopped her. She turned around and gasped.

A huge machine stood against a metal wall, its elegance revealed by the ray of light that shown through. Its wings that looked as though they were made of clouds flared out behind it and a symbol of air on its forehead blazed to life.

It had a distinct feminine figure and looked almost like a human female in armor. Golden feathers hung from its shoulders and they also fell from the sides of its wait. In the middle, a long white sheet of armor lined with gold hung down from its waist and had the same symbol of air on it.

Isaura walked up closer to the machine warily and stopped at its feet. Its eyes suddenly flared to life and the cockpit door opened to reveal a comfy seat that was surrounded by a smooth sphere. Curiosity got the best of her and she jumped inside, wondering how the hell she would explain this to her parents if they ever saw her. 

The door closed and the seat buckled her in and Isaura's breath quickened as she panicked. She never liked closed places, she preferred wide, open spaces so she looked around for the door opener and pressed a random button.

From the blank dome that she faced suddenly popped a 3D screen. It was blank for a bit until a girl that looked to be like a child showed up. Her head was bent low but as she rose it to face Isaura, Isaura saw golden eyes that held wisdom obtained only by tragedy, time, and heartbreak.

The girl smiled gently, a smile that didn't reach her eyes that held sadness in them and said, 

"Hello, I am Paralda who resides in this gundam, Sairys."

Konnchiwa again! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review so I can know if I should continue! Ja Ne!


	2. From the Shadows Shall Come

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Isaura, Paralda, and Sairys.

Ch. 2 - From the Shadows Shall Come...

Isaura stifled a gasp and couldn't help but be curious of the "girl" in front of her. She certainly was strange, with her shocking eyes that were a pale honey and golden shade and her hair that was a shade lighter. Not that Isaura, herself, wasn't strange looking. She had dirty blonde hair with strands of longer brown hair that were cut very short, enough for Paralda to be able to pass for a boy. Her eyes were of the clearest sky blue and her pale face was dotted with a few freckles on her naturally pale pink cheeks. Paralda continued talking.

"There is a danger that is plotting to take over the world and you, and your pilot comrades must fight against it."

Isaura came back down to Earth and looked confused at Paralda after catching the last sentence.

"What comrades?"

Suddenly, the roof opened and down came 4 mobile suits.

She looked curiously at the 4 mobile suits that had practically floated into the hanger and remained quiet. The cockpit door of Sairys was shut, luckily, and the pilots wouldn't be able to see her unless they opened it. A thump was heard as the gundams' feet touched the ground and they powered down with a slight hum.

Isaura watched in anxiousness as the cockpit door to one of the gundams opened.

"What a bore," a boy with a strong voice had said.

Isaura blushed as she looked at him and realized how cute he was. She watched as he stepped out and stretched.

"Shut up Blaze, we're all capable of beating those enemy suits in a sec alone. but you don't have to complain about it," a girl with a melodious voice said as she also stepped out of her gundam.

It was silent for a moment and Isaura's heartbeat quickened.

"Sairys is on," a girl's quiet voice said and Isaura panicked.

Another boy came out of another gundam and said seriously,

"Let's go turn her off."

Isaura could hear 8 footsteps approaching, coming closer and closer. Looking around, she found a woolen blanket and wrapped it around her small frame. She shut her eyes in panic and waited for the moment the door would open, but it never came.

"Sairys isn't opening," said a different girl's voice who's voice was a tad bit lower than the other girls.

"Let's just go then," said the first girl.

Isaura let go of her breath and Paralda smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be seen until you want to be seen."

The door opened and Paralda asked Isaura,

"Do you accept your fate?"

Isaura was silent and jumped out. The words rang in her head and she slowly walked out of the hanger. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her neck and she was practically thrown against the wall. She gripped her blanket tightly and turned her face away in panic.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here, kid?" said her captor.

Isaura gestured to her throat that was currently being cut off and he let her go.

"What were you doing in the hanger, boy?" asked the guy that Isaura recognized to be the "cute guy" that she saw come out first. She fought back her blush when she noticed how close he was to her, that she could feel heat radiating off him like... a fire. Even his voice sounded like the flickering of red flames or the rush of heat presented to a cold wanderer.

She blinked as she finally processed his words. He thought she was a he! Fighting back her feminine giggles, she thought quickly and replied,

"I was lost and I stumbled into this.. hanger. What I would like to know is who you are and why are you in my house?"

The boy stuttered as he stood there and turned red, matching his flaming hair. Isaura smirked but the boy calmed down and looked at her again with her piercing red eyes.

"I have permission to be in this house. I don't know who you are but you better not come around here again... now go!"

Isaura quickly walked away and the boy sighed.

~Who the hell was that kid...~

Isaura sighed in relief as she quickly walked back to her room. She couldn't forget Paralda's words and yet that boy's face was occupying her mind. Burning red eyes and red hair with skin that wasn't too pale nor too tan, just... perfect. 

As she went back into her room, she sat down in a chair and took out her favorite pencil and a sheet of paper. Turning on some music, she began doodling on it while humming. Isaura wasn't the best artist but she was better than most amateurs. Her hand was left to itself as she drew rough drawings of who-knows-what. Her thoughts wandered away as she wondered if she could or should go back.

About ten minutes later, (yes, she can get that zoned out) Isaura looked down at her paper and a gasp escaped from her. A rough drawing of Sairys was on it, along with 5 other mobile suits in the background. 

~Ooooookay, that was weird...~

As she studied the drawing longer, she remembered seeing only 4 MS, not counting Sairys. The picture had 6 total... except one MS was in the shadows. Its eyes somehow shone as though it was real and Isaura suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of fear.

She suddenly didn't feel very well, so she opened her windows. A sudden breeze rushed into her room, whispering her name. She turned away, walking towards her desk but the wind can not be ignored. It embraced her, wrapping her in its feathery arms. Then, a stronger breeze hit her, and she closed her eyes. She felt something else around her, not just the wind but, magic...

Tendrils of soft air continued to wrap around her and she felt herself change. Then, like the short time that it came, the wind left. Isaura looked down at her clothes and realized she wasn't wearing what she was wearing before, but something different. A light iridescent yellow dress adorned her, one strap on her left shoulder which was simple and wide and along it and the dress were lines of gold that twirled and curled around her body.

A necklace of gold hung on her neck which had a stone on it that had mixed shades of yellow, white, and sky blue. Isaura stared amazed at her clothes and noticed that even her blanket had turned into a golden cloak soft as clouds. And then, she realized what had really happened.

Something in her heart, her mind, knew that she had to go back. She stepped out of the room with the cloak buckled around her neck and quickly walked to the hanger once again. She went back and saw that the 4 MS were gone and Sairys was left alone. She jumped in and Paralda appeared, looking surprised yet happy that Isaura was back.

But, when Sairys turn on, something happened. Paralda closed her beautiful golden eyes and in a few seconds was gone. Isaura looked around and felt this warmth in her heart and realized Paralda had somehow went inside her body! She had merged with a spirit. Her screamed from the exhaustion but she knew she had to go. Her now golden eyes stared boldly upward and she pressed a few buttons. The ceiling opened and Isaura/Paralda flew out off into the window.

How was it? bad or good? please tell me and i'll hopefully post again soon! arigatou and Ja Ne!


End file.
